endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Tree: Weapon Mastery
Additionally, there is a skill tree for weapons that are gifted with Weapon Mastery. You gain one point to spend in this tree for each level you gain for that weapon. The five weapon skill trees are Fury, Force, Fortune, Fortitude, and Fervor. Each skill can be leveled once, and you can spend points in any skill you have access to. _______________________________________________________________________________________ 1.) Rapid Fire - If you attacked last turn, your attacks deal +25% damage this turn. 2.) Pierce - Your attacks deal +8 Damage and hit enemies who are up to 5m behind your target as well. 3.) Berserk - You deal +50% damage, but take +25% damage. 4.) Arcane Strike - Whenever you attack, you gain a number of Arcane Charge Stacks equal to ( Damage Dealt x 0.2 ). You can hold up to ( Crit Chance x 3 ) of these charges, and you can expend these charges to deal that much bonus magic damage on your next attack. Can only deal an amount of bonus damage equal to damage dealt with attack at max. 5.) Magesunder - When you attack a unit, you burn ( Dice Roll ) of that unit's mana. If this roll is 18 or higher, you also stun that unit on its next turn. 6.) Lucky Hit - Whenever you attack, gain a stack of Luck. Whenever you get a crit, each stack of luck is consumed to grant +20% Critical Hit bonus damage per stack consumed, up to a maximum of five stacks. 7.) Get Lucky - You have +10% Crit Chance. 8.) All In - Whenever you get a critical hit or gain an additional attack in a turn, you recover 5% HP and gain 5 Attack Damage until end of turn. 9.) Preserving Strike - Whenever you attack an enemy, you gain a stack of preservation, up to a max of five stacks. You have +2 Health Regeneration per stack of preservation. Each turn, roll. If you get less than 11, remove a stack of Preservation. 10.) Restorative Strike - Whenever you attack, you recover ( Base Attack Damage x 0.1 ) Hit Points. 11.) Reach - Your attacks have +5m range. If your weapon was already ranged, instead grants your weapon +15m range. 12.) Incinerating Strike - Your attacks burn 3% of your target's Max Hit Points on hit. 13.) Gap Strike - You have +20m range on attack when you attack any given unit for the first time in an encounter. Also deals +10 Damage to that unit. 14.) Double Strike - Once per enemy, you can attack again on any given turn. 15.) Whirling Blades - Whenever you get an additional attack, that additional attack hits an additional target. 16.) Rending Strike - Your attacks ignore Armor. 17.) Magus Strike - 0 MP - Costs 20 Arcane Charge Stacks. Attack a unit of your choice, dealing ( Attack Damage x 0.4 ) damage to that unit. Restores MP equal to ( Damage Dealt x 0.75 ). If Overcast, restores ( Damage Dealt x 1.5 ) MP instead. 18.) Insult to Injury - Whenever you attack a unit that is stunned, charmed, or rooted, that unit takes +75% damage from that attack. 19.) Joyous Luck - Whenever you get a critical hit, that attack gains +25% Lifesteal. Additionally grants you a +5% Critical Hit Chance. 20.) Feeling Lucky - In the turn after a turn in which you took no damage, you have +15% Critical Hit Chance. 21.) Reap the Benefits - Whenever you get a Critical Hit or Additional Attack scored on an attack, you gain a stack of Reap. You deal +3 Attack Damage per stack of Reap. Stacks disappear at end of encounter. 22.) Lifesteal - You have +5% Lifesteal. 23.) Unyielding Fighter - Whenever you attack, you recover 1.5% Max HP. If the attack is a crit or a bonus attack, restores 3% Max HP instead. If both, restores 10% Max HP instead. 24.) Rally and Strike - Your attacks have +10m range. If melee, when you attack, you rapidly move to your target, attack, then jump backwards to previous location. 25.) Firestorm - Whenever you attack, you gain a Storm Stack. Each Storm Stack grants your attacks +1 Attack Damage and +0.3% target's Max HP burned on attack. Max of fifteen storm stacks. Stacks last until end of encounter. 26.) Second Assault - Your second attack in a turn deals +35 Damage. 27.) Battle's Flow - Whenever you attack, you gain a stack of Battle Flow. At five stacks, you expend all stacks to attack again this turn. 28.) Crystal Energy - While at maximum Arcane Charge Stacks, your attacks deal + ( Current Arcane Charge Stacks x 0.2 ) Magical Damage on attack and have a +20% chance to stun on attack. 29.) Intrepid Strike - Whenever you attack or attempt to attack an enemy at full health, you stun that unit on its next turn. Also gives you +25% damage against stunned units on attack. 30.) True Chance - Whenever you get a critical hit, roll a 1d20. That Critical Hit deals + ( Roll x 15% ) damage. 31.) Bet - Whenever you attack, before you roll for a critical hit, you can bet any amount of health. If that attack is a critical hit, you gain +5% Damage on that attack for each Hit Point you payed in this way. Maximum amount of HP that can be bet is 25. 32.) Jackpot - Whenever you get a critical hit or score an additional attack on an attack, that attack deals a bonus +50 Attack Damage. 33.) Serious Gains - You have +4 Health Regeneration. 34.) Fighting with all our Might - While under 25% Max Hit Points, you have +5 HP Regeneration and +5% Lifesteal. 35.) Ranged Advantage - While attacking enemy units who are at least 10m away from you, you deal +15 Attack Damage. 36.) Smoldering Blow - Whenever you get a critical hit, 10% of your target's Max HP is instantly burned away. 37.) Explosive Strike - Your attacks are explosive, dealing ( Attack Damage x 0.4 ) damage to each enemy within 5m of target, knocking those units back 5m. 38.) Stamina - You can gain an additional two potential bonus attacks in a turn ( You can attack up to +2 times in a turn, beyond the basic potential 4 ). You passively gain +5% Bonus Attack Chance. 39.) Battle Trance - Whenever you attack, you gain a stack of Battle Trance. Each stack of Battle Trance grants you +1 Attack Damage. Additionally, whenever you gain a stack of Battle Trance, you gain +5 Attack Damage until end of turn ( This bonus damage is not applied on the attack in which it is earned ). 40.) Arcane Discharge - Whenever you attack while at full Arcane Charge Stacks, you deal an Auspicious Blow, which stuns your target guaranteed and deals a bonus [ ( Attack Damage + Spell Efffect ) x ( 0.25 ) ] damage on attack. Whenever you deal an Auspicious Blow, 10% of your party's MP is immediately restored. 41.) Opportune Strike - Whenever you deal critical damage on attack, you stun your target. Additionally grants you additional Critical Hit Chance equal to ( Spell Effect x 0.2% ), up to +10%. 42.) Luck Made Real - You deal +1% Bonus Attack Damage for each 2% Critical Hit Chance, up to +25% Bonus Attack Damage. 43.) Juggernaut's Armament - You have bonus Max Hit Points equal to your Attack Damage ( Including bonuses from weapons ). 44.) Not Dead Yet - For each 25% of your HP you are missing, you have +50% Spell Resist and you recover +5 HP on attack. 45.) Inferno - Whenever you attack a unit, that unit and all other enemy units within ( Attack Damage x 0.1 )m instantly lose 3% of their Max HP. Additionally, grants you a passive +2.5% Bonus Attack Chance for each enemy that would be hit by the Inferno on attack. 46.) Polarizing Strike - Whenever you attack a target, you can pull any number of units within 20m up to 5m closer to your target. For each unit pulled closer to your target, you deal +5 Attack Damage. 47.) Arcane Sunder - Your attacks reduce your target's armor and spell resist by 0.2 for each Arcane Charge Stack you possess. This debuff lasts until end of turn. 48.) Outrageous Strike - Your weapon is embraced by magical crystals, granting it a +15% Chance to Stun your targets on attack. Also grants you a passive +10 Armor. 49.) Dragon's Vitality - You regenerate +1% of your Max HP per turn. 50.) Stand and Fight - When you would be rendered near death for the first time in a battle, you are instead instantly restored to 25% Max HP and you gain +100% Lifesteal and Armor until the end of your next turn.